The Secret Bond
by Jade Lotus
Summary: Kaoru has a big secret that, she has been keeping from everyone at the dojo. One shot. This is a AK pairing! My favorite couple!


The Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, wish I did.

Kaoru rested her head on the comforting shoulder of the man who held her. He loved her. He had left no doubt of that in her mind. "How much time do you have left?" she asked tightening her arms around him. "Not long" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke walked up to the dojo gates, all of them looking forward to getting some much-needed rest after finishing their assignment with the police.

"Kaoru will be surprised. We got done sooner than we thought," said Yahiko. "Yeah, the Missy will be glade to see us," laughed Sanosuke.

"This one thinks the same," said Kenshin.

As Yahiko opened the gate his eyes immediately started to scan the yard for Kaoru. Not that he would ever admit it but, Yahiko missed his "big sister", and he was anxious to see her again.

XXXXXXXXX

Kaoru looked up into the ice blue eyes of her fiancé, and smiled when he closed the space between their lips. Aoshi gently pushed Kaoru against the dojo wall, as their kiss began to deepen. Kaoru let her head fall back as Aoshi's lips sucked and nipped at her throat. As a moan escaped her, she gazed up at the sakura tree that stood at the back of the dojo. This tree marked their secret place. This was the place where they could be together out of sight of the yard, and rooms of the dojo. A place where they could be together when his worked allowed him some time. They had been in her room the last two days, and he had just been heading out to catch the train, when he had pulled her back here, to their place. Her thoughts scattered as Aoshi pressed his knee between her legs, forcing her to ride his thigh, and then slipped a hand under her kimono that was ridding high around her hips. She ground her self on him, extracting a strangled groan from him as she did so.

"Minx." Aoshi rasped at her, "You're not wearing your undergarments."

"I saw no reason to" said Kaoru as she nipped at his ear; "They just seem to be in the way when you're around."

He only chuckled at her remark, and pulled back slightly, to wrap her legs around him. "I guess that is true" he said before covering her mouth with his own again. They were lost in the moment, but the moment was brought abruptly to an end, by an intruding voice echoing in the dojo yard.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kaoru! Where back" called Yahiko. He was confused and slightly worried when she did not come out right away. "Kaoru? Where are you?" the silence that stretched on was a bit unsettling. Sano and Kenshin quickly scanned the yard as they entered.

"Hey Missy!" shouted Sano.

XXXXXXXXX

Aoshi groaned, and rested his forehead on Kaoru's shoulder as Yahiko's voice floated toward them. Kaoru giggled at his frustration, and pushed on his shoulders, so she could regain her footing.

"Let them find us this time" he mumbled, kissing her shoulder.

"Aoshi Shinomori!" said Kaoru, in a shocked tone that might have been more convincing if she were not laughing. She unhooked her legs and, firmly, but reluctantly moved him away from her. Another call from Yahiko had her trying to straighten her kimono, which was gaping quite generously at her chest, and rode high on her waist, due to Aoshi's attentions.

"Fine," he said resignedly, and stepped away to pick up his coat from where it had fallen. After slipping it on, he turned to "help" Kaoru, with her kimono.

"Stop that," she whispered, swatting his hands away, which were doing more wandering than fixing.

"Walk me to the station" he said.

"Of course love," she whispered kissing him deeply, before responding to Sano, "I'm back here." She had just finished adjusting her kimono, when Yahiko came around the corner.

"Kaoru!" called Yahiko running up to her. He stopped short and his mouth fell open, as Aoshi Shinomori stepped up behind Kaoru. "What is _he_ doing here?" The others had similar expressions, when they saw the ninja.

"Aoshi?" asked Kenshin.

"Aoshi had business here in Tokyo," smiled Kaoru, "He stopped by to give me a message from Misao."

"Well that explains it," said Sanosuke moving past Yahiko and embraced Kaoru. "Now, don't lie little Missy," he said smiling down at her, completely missing the death glare Aoshi was sending him. "You missed me. Didn't you?"

Kaoru laughed lightly and smiled back up at him. "Always Sano. You're my big brother. Of course I missed you. Welcome home Kenshin." She smiled again as Yahiko, momentarily forgetting his audience, hugged her tightly. "And you to little brother."

"It is good to be back that it is," agreed Kenshin. Looking between the ninja and dojo master, he could feel that something had happened between the two, before he and the others had arrived. He couldn't quite figure it out, but something was going on. Shinomori stepped between Kaoru and Yahiko, effectively interrupting the good-natured fight that was just beginning.

" I must be going. Kamiya if you would accompany me."

Kaoru suppressed a giggle at the slight sound of annoyance in Aoshi's tone. "I told you I would Aoshi. You still have to tell me the latest news from Kyoto." Kaoru turned apologetically to her little family, " I'm sorry for leaving you guys alone so soon, but I really wasn't expecting you so early. I'll be back in a little while." With that Aoshi picked up his bag that sat on the dojo deck, and strolled out, with Kaoru beside him.

Once outside and out of sight of the dojo Aoshi pulled Kaoru into his arms. She giggled lightly and wrapped an arm around his waist. When they neared the station, Aoshi pulled them both into a quite alleyway. Immediately his mouth was over hers. When they finally parted, it was because both needed the oxygen.

"I'm going to tell them today," said Kaoru looking up into Aoshi's face.

"Your timing is horrible," frowned Aoshi releasing her hair from its ribbon. "If you had told them back at the dojo before we left, I could take you with me." The conductors call stopped Kaoru from responding. Kissing him again, Kaoru pulled him towards the platform.

"You'll just have to come back sooner," she said tying her ribbon around his hand.

Aoshi held her to him tightly for a moment, before giving her a quick kiss and boarded the train that was pulling away. "I'll be back for you in two days!" he shouted. Kaoru nodded laughing at his anxiousness. With a smile she walked back to the dojo. Two days were going to feel like an eternity, Kaoru lifted a hand to her swollen lips, and smiled at the soreness of her body. Aoshi would make it up to her.


End file.
